AD 2040
A reckless variable fighter pilot is reassigned as a test pilot on the planet Eden as a punishment where he is to fly the new YF-19. He discovers that an old acquaintance of his is flying the rival YF-21. Also arriving on Eden is a singer who is all the rage and is about to put on a concert. Detailed Synopsis Warning! Spoilers are ahead! In Anno Domini 2040, in an asteroid field in deep space we see an ongoing space battle. One of the variable fighter pilots, Isamu Alva Dyson brings down some enemy units. Despite this, his laid back style and disobeying of orders risks the lives of his comrades, as a result he is punished by his superiors and is to be transferred. Options include repairing a satellite, fragment disposal and coal mining, however none of them are willing to accept an outlaw as Dyson's superior puts it "as crazy as you" so instead he is selected as a test pilot on the planet Eden Seven days later, on the planet Eden, a Zentradi variable fighter pilot flies a new variable fighter. As Isamu is flying above Eden he spots the a new variable fighter, after his descent he checks in to New Edwards base on Eden. Isamu is briefed by his new superior Chief Millard Johnson on Pproject Supernova" to fly the YF-19 (by Shinshei Industries) while his rival, introduced as Chief Guld Goa Bowman, is to fly the YF-21 (General Galaxy) which can be operated by brainwaves, the two variable fighters are to compete to replace the UN's spacy's current main variable fighter, the VF-11 Thunderbolt, the winning fighter would be able to perform a hyperspace fold on its own, hover it can't use reaction weaponry as it would cause a political problem. Guld comments that Isamu, who appears to know him, would be a useless waste which angers the short-tempered Isamu, an engineer named Lucy McMillan briefly comments wondering if the two pilots have ever met. Later Guld confirms that his rival is the Isamu he knew after searching through UN Spacy records on a computer. Isamu flies in the testing devices in a very carefree manner angering Lucy's colleague, Yang Neumann who says he must change his attitude or else their side will never catch up with General Galaxy. He later takes a motorcycle ride carrying Lucy, he rides just as carefree and insane as his variable fighter flying, we learn that a popular music idol named Sharon Apple is to perform on Eden later, Lucy tells Isamu that Sharon's not actually a human. At a pre-concert broadcast, we see Sharon Apple's staff, among them a woman called Myung Fan Long. At the mess hall at the base, Guld notices that Myung is on the television. It is discovered that Sharon is actually a computer program program created by Myung, her "producer". After rehearsals for the concert Myung travels to a location called Starhill, to which Lucy and Isamu also plan on going. At sunset, Myung meets Guld at Starhill, and Myung comments that it hasn't changed during the seven years Myung and Guld have been apart and that both of them haved moved up in the world, Myung invites Guld to the concert and Guld hugs her while Isamu and Lucy drive up to Starhill, and he is thrown to the floor by Bowman who attempts to punch him until Myung quickly stops him. Bowman says he will not let Isamu keep destroying things, Myung or the project. Myung tells Isamu that she is not the girl he left be hind years before. Later at the base, the variable fighters test their abilities of avoiding enemy missiles and air battle performance. Guld successfully predicts and dodges the missiles sent by automated drones with the YF-21's unique control system whereas Isamu's YF-19 fails. YF-21 proceeds to transform into Battroid mode and shoot down more drones. After Isamu fails he also transforms his YF-19 into Battroid mode, but a problem occurs with the YF-21's control system and the pilots experience flashbacks of Myung and one another. The YF-21 falls to the surface of Eden. Isamu snarks at the so-called advanced fighter as he follows the YF-21 down but he is ordered to rescue Guld who tells him the get lost but the YF-19 successfully prevents the YF-21 from crashing by transforming into GERWALK mode and carrying the YF-21 on its back. Guld however decides to push the YF-19 down the the desert ground in order to destroy it and win. Moments later Isamu climbs out of the wreckage of the YF-19 to see the enormous looking YF-21 descending. He then meets Guld to demand an answer. He tells Isamu that he has the devil's luck wondering how Isamu survived, Isamu now realises that Guld did that on purpose but Guld sarcastically apologises and he walks off with Isamu standing in the background. Stats Release Date: N/a Production Number: N/a Written by: N/a Featured Characters In order of appearance #Isamu Alva Dyson #Unnamed UN Spacy Pilots #Unnamed UN Spacy Captain #Unnamed Engineers #Guld Goa Bowman #Millard Johnson #Lucy McMillan #Yang Neumann #Myung Fang Long #Unnamed Zentradi UN Spacy Pilot #Sharon Apple #Unnamed Sharon Apple Staff Notable Quotes N/a Notes Macross References N/a Real Life References N/a Miscellaneous N/a Category:Macross Plus Episodes